It was possible to collect higher resolution data than attainable with laboratory intrumentation. The prior resolution limit had been 1.86 . Crystals were surveyed, and data were collected from 4 that showed increasing resolution. Data remain to be processed fully, but we expect near complete data to 1.4 , and some data to 1.25 . With additional time to survey larger numbers of crystals for the best-diffracting, it should be possible to complete a data set at 1.25 resolution from frozen crystals. This will help determine just how precisely orbitals are overlapped as the substrates in this analog complex for a bimolecular reaction are aligned for catalysis.